degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë-Zig-Maya Love Triangle
The love triangle between Zig Novak, Maya Matlin, and Zoë Rivas developed at the end of Season 13. Zig is the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Degrassi Season 13 In Thunderstruck, Zig accidentally agrees to go with Zoë and Maya to a Degrassi dance but they all get stranded by the thunderstorm. Maya and Zoë seek shelter at The Dot and have nothing left to do but sort out their differences. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Zig cheats on Maya with Zoë after believing Maya is romantically involved with Jonah in New York. When Maya comes back, Zig hugs her while he and Zoë stare at each other from afar. In #SinceWeBeinHonest, Zig is blackmailed by Hunter that if he tells Principal Simpson about the trolling, he will show the whole school the video of Zig and Zoë hooking up. Later, Zig decides to tell Maya that he cheated on her, and Maya breaks up with him. In #SorryNotSorry, Zig attempts to make things right with Maya and talk to her about what he did, but Maya refuses to forgive him. Later, Maya runs into Zoë during the lockdown, and Maya questions her on what she and Zig did. Zoë apologizes and tells Maya that she doesn't want to tell her the full details of the hook up because she doesn't want to see her reaction. Afterwards, Maya tells Zig that she is done with him. Season 2 In #SquadGoals, Maya and Grace are talking about Maya landing a new co-op position, and Grace asks why Maya seems so happy. Maya asks why wouldn't she be. Grace responds that her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with a "notorious psychopath". Zoë hears this as she is walking by and says, "Sorry that we can't all be perfect friends like you, Grace." Maya says that she is fine, and just wants to move on and focus on the co-op position. In #TurntUp, Zig shows up at Maya’s house while she’s working on a project. He accuses her of being the reason why he cheated, citing that it “takes two people to screw up a relationship.” Maya angrily tells him that those two people were him and Zoë. In #ToMyFutureSelf, Zig shows up to watch Maya perform with Peter Stone at the Trapdoor. Maya is angry to see him, and Zig asks why she can't get over what happened and why they can't just be at peace with each other. Maya replies that whenever she sees Zig, all she can think about is Zoë putting her hands all over him. In #OMFG, Maya is about to board the bus to go to the volleyball game with Grace and Tiny when Zig comes up to them and asks if it's weird if he comes too. Grace says that he can come only if he's not weird, and Maya says that he's definitely weird. Zig is glad that Maya is finally at peace with him after what he did and the whole group walks onto the bus while singing. Season 4 In #BackToReality, Esme asks Tiny why Zig and Maya broke up if they were so in love. He tells her that Zig was jealous and couldn’t handle anyone else near his girl. This of which led him to cheat on her with Zoë. Trivia *They all had a conflict with Miles Hollingsworth III at one point. *This is the second love triangle with Zig and Maya where Zig is the center of the love triangle. The first was with Tori. *This is also the fifth love triangle involving both Zig and Maya, the first being with Tori, the second with Cam, the third with Harry, and the fourth with Miles. *This is also the second love triangle involving both Zoë and Maya, the first being with Miles, the second with Zig. *Initially, it was only a triangle because Maya and Zig were friends, and Zoë and Zig liked each other. There was no romantic jealousy on Maya's part or Zoë's. **Ironically, it's Maya and Zig who dated, and it's Zig and Zoë who were just friends. *Zig cheated on Maya with Zoë after believing Maya was romantically involved with Jonah in New York. *Zig saved both Zoë and Maya from their respective suicide attempts. Timeline *First Love Triangle: **Start Up: Thunderstruck (1339) **Ended: Thunderstruck (1340) ***Reason: Maya and Zoë became friends again. *Second Love Triangle: **Start Up: #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin (DNC 107) **Ended: #OMFG (DNC 210) ***Reason: Maya began to move on from Zig and Zoë came out to Winston as a lesbian. Gallery Screenshot 2014-10-27-21-41-59-1.png Thunderstruck-maya and zoe.png 9808899oioui.png Kkjjkjjiu778.png 4t54t5t.png|Zoe, looking hurt after Zig hugs Maya. Ttrtree.png Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2